


Spooktober Day 10 - Pumpkin Carving - Law x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Pumpkin carving, date, soft law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 10 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance). Catching up slowly!
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Male Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 28





	Spooktober Day 10 - Pumpkin Carving - Law x Reader

Law didn't celebrate holidays, mostly because besides deadlines for plans and such, he didn’t really bother looking at a calendar. Days were fluid anyway underwater, where it’s always dark and you don’t sleep according to regular hours. Well, not like Law had a regular sleeping pattern even when he had the chance to see the sun rise and set every day. 

You on the other hand, did like to keep track, and you kind of liked celebrating holidays. Not necessarily all the holidays and all their meanings and traditions, but you were generally just there for the aesthetics. Halloween being one of your favorites, mostly because a lot of your crewmates were quite gullible and easy to scare. Especially Bepo, and it made for loads of laughter and fun times. 

You always liked pumpkin carving too, even though you were never particularly good at it. You had managed to sneak in a bunch of pumpkins with the most recent supply haul, under the guise of them being in season and making an excellent and nutritional soup. And now you had put some on the table, ready to be hollowed out for soup on one hand, and to have various silly faces carved into them on the other.

Law was… not amused by the fact that you had managed to get this all organised behind his back on a particularly sleep-deprived day and you couldn’t help but smirk as he stood next to you at the table, knife and spoon in hand to help you out. When you had dragged him out of his office with the promise of some romantic quality time, this was not really what he had in mind. 

But now that you were here anyway, he was determined to get it over with as soon as possible, maybe so he could get that actual promised romantic time before he effectively passed out. He had no idea how long he had spent working already, but was fairly certain it had been more than a full 24 hours. 

And thus the both of you indulged in hollowing out some pumpkins and getting them ready for carving. Law’s skilled yet strong hands worked faster than yours, which gave him the time to look over at you every once in a while and admire your determined expression as you put more pressure on your spoon, trying to scoop out as much as possible in one go. The way the tip of your tongue slightly protruded from in between your lips was beyond adorable in his eyes and he noticed himself glancing over at the door, subconsciously making sure you were alone if he were to give in to his overwhelming urge to ditch the pumpkins and just kiss you. 

As if that hadn’t been his number one urge from the moment you started this activity. But Law was smart enough to know that interrupting the activity might have opposite effects and knew like no other that patience would be rewarded eventually, so he kept his urges to himself and would just resort to daydreaming, at least for now. 

_“AUCH”_ a sudden yelp, followed by a string of cursewords pulled him out of his thoughts and he noticed you standing up clutching your hand, knife dropped to the floor and a painful expression on your face. He frowned. 

_“Did you start carving the face already?”_   
“ _No there was this stupid thing that was hard to remove with the spoon so I thought I’d try a knife to help, but I lightly stabbed myself”_   
He raised one eyebrow, biting the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh at your choice of words.    
_ “Lightly stabbed?”    
_ _“Law, please, don’t laugh and help instead”_ you pouted, showing him your bleeding hand. The wound wasn’t that big, but quite deep, which is why it was bleeding as hard as it was. 

It took Law less than a minute to retrieve the first aid kit and patch up your finger with a certain form of tenderness that was usually saved for you alone. You were surprised however when he took your now patched up hand and dragged you onto the living area’s couch. 

_ “Law! The pumpkins??”    
“Bepo can make soup out of them, I think I have earned some actual romantic quality time now.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance). Catching up slowly!


End file.
